1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a widget activation and communication method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for activating a group widget between a plurality of widgets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A widget exists in a device, and is used for an interface with a user and execution of a specific function of a corresponding device. Such widgets separately exist in each device.